


The Spirit is Willing

by Cxellover



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Astral Projection, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Tantric Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: The Ancient One uses magic to help her students with certain personal tensions





	

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of a comment on fail_fandomanon about wanting to see the Ancient One control a sex scene between Mordo and Strange.
> 
> This is what I came up with. Hope you enjoy
> 
> FYI This is to my mind consensual between all parties. Strange has done some pretty kinky stuff in his time before the accident.

“You think it will help?”

“Well it won’t hurt the situation.”

“I’m game if you are.”

**********

Stephen Strange had been trying to wrap his mind around what they wanted him to learn. He had seen evidence of how powerful magic could be but he couldn’t get even the most simple of spells to work for him. He was told to let go and just breath but nothing seem to make it click for him.

He longed to see more and feel what he felt when the Ancient One had forcefully opened his third eye. Since then he had been trying to get his astral self to emerge with less than stellar results.

He had gone to Wong for books on Astral projection only to be informed that he had taken out all the books that were allowed for his current level within Kamar-Taj and he needed to find another way.

He was tired and frustrated with the whole thing. 

He picked up a book from the stack he had that was one of the few that was in English. He had been informed that most of the information in it was incorrect but there were kernels of truth. He later learned that they kept the book around for when they needed a good laugh.

But in this moment he needed something to clear his head. 

He started reading about tantric rituals and focused energy exercises. There was something there that just was eluding him. 

He read through some sex ritual and found that he was getting rather worked up. he considered taking himself in hand but since the accident, it had been hard to get his hand to do what it used to do to get him off or rather his mind seem to be reminding him constantly of what he could no longer do with his hands. 

He flopped back on his bed and sighed. 

A knock at the door quickly took care of any thought of his erection as it wilted as the door opened and Mordo entered the room.

“The Ancient One has summoned you to the workroom,” he said with a gesture that implied that Strange was obey quickly. 

He stood up and adjusted himself and followed Mordo through a maze of corridors that didn't make sense considering how large an area that the school occupied in Katmandu as apposed to how large it was within the space itself. Mordo had explained it simple as that it was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside to which Strange inquired if the Ancient One was actually a Time Lord which got him a blank look. 

He entered the workroom and bowed to the Ancient One then knelt on the indicated mat on the floor with his hands on his knees waiting for the next order.

“I understand you are still have some…difficulty projecting your astral form still.”

He nodded.

“There is a way that I can help you but you have to be willing to participate fully.”

“I’ll try anything,” he said.

Mordo chuckled but stopped with a look from his Master.

“Mordo,” she said and gestured.

Mordo crossed and knelt behind Strange so they were back to back.

“Now I want you to match him breath for breath. Feel his energy. Follow his lead.”

Strange nodded but he really didn’t see the purpose of this. He had done all the breathing exercises and meditation with little to no effect. 

He settled in and started the exercise. Much to his embarrassment he could feel that his cock was for some unknown reason twitching in his pants. He tried to go on with what he had been instructed but the distraction continued. 

“Stop,” came the command from the Ancient One.

Strange could feel his face redden in shame. 

“Face each other,” she said.

Mordo adjusted his position and Strange was mortified that his erection was rather obvious to everyone in the room.

The Ancient One adjusted his posture and said, “Continue.”

‘Continue? How? Why?’ thought Strange.

“Because there is more than one way to skin a cat Dr. Strange,” said the Ancient One.

Mordo smiled a toothy grin only to find himself being hit upside the head by his Master’s hand, “Behave. You weren’t much better not that long ago.”

Strange found himself looking into Mordo’s eyes and matching his breathing. 

And found himself floating above his body looking down. He looked up and could see Mordo and the Ancient One doing the same. The bodies were slumped over.

He smiled and laughed. He had done it. He had slipped from his physical bonds. 

But he could still feel the tightness in his groin. He groaned. Why was he having this problem? It was like he was a teenage all over again.

He heard Mordo and the Ancient One talking to each other in low tones. He had learned early not to listen in on conversations unless invited. His ears were still ringing from that lesson.

The Ancient One smiled and said, “Stephen, just because we study the mystic arts it does not mean that we have taken a vow of celibacy. Far from it. I think part of your lack of focus is due to a focus in another area.”

“I don’t understand,” said Strange.

“There’s your mantra,” said Mordo with a smile.

“Mordo,” came the warning from the Ancient One.

“I apologize,” said Mordo.

“Mordo,” she said pointing at Strange’s body.

Mordo’s astral form came over to his and placed a hand on his crotch. 

“What?” said Strange but stopped when the Ancient One raised her hand.

He knew better than to say anything else.

Mordo removed his cock from his trousers and began to stroke him. Strange groaned at the contact. In a short time he found himself coming in Mordo’s hand but he could also see a wet spot form on the front of his trousers on his physical body.

Strange noticed that Mordo had become hard while stroking him so he decided to return the favor. He took out Mordo’s rather large cock and stroked him to climax. As Mordo came, he slammed back into his body and cried out. 

The Ancient One pushed Strange back into his body and then returned to hers.

“I think this was a useful lesson,” she said, “I suggest that both of you practice with each other so Stephen can gain some control. And yours could do with a little work as well Mordo.”

Mordo seemed shy for just a moment. 

Stephen was processing on what he just did. He looked at Mordo and found that he did find himself drawn to the man. His world seemed to open and close at the same time. 

Mordo smiled at him and offered a hand up. Strange took it and the two men left to practice what their Master had instructed them to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> happy thanksgiving.


End file.
